


Up, Up, and Away

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Big Bang Inspirations [2]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: tv-universe, Crime Scenes, Gen, Hot Air Balloons, Inspired by Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Tripp check out a crime scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up, Up, and Away

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV-Universe Big Bang Inspiration Challenge, inspired by [this photo](http://i208.photobucket.com/albums/bb280/biz1966/TV%20Universe/Big%20Bang%20photos/Landscape-Nature-for-Wallpaper-Dekstop-.jpg)

Horatio looked up into the cloud-filled sky. One hot air balloon still floated above them, its bright colors a contrast to the gory field he stood in. Most of the others had landed nearby, but the other half of their crime scene still floated peacefully above.

Tripp hurried over. "Horatio!" he called. "I talked to the fellah that runs this joint. He said the balloon should only have enough in the tank left to float for another two or three hours. He said that most of the fuel is used up in the initial climb, and the rest is used for maintaining altitude and course adjustments."

"And the other couples?" Horatio asked, studying the carnage around him.

"They were all staring at the sunrise or… otherwise occupied. We're not gonna get much from them."

Horatio nodded. "Be that as it may, we need to question all of them."

"Calleigh's on it."

"Good."

"H!" Ryan said, hurrying up.

"Ryan, start taking photos," Horatio instructed. "When Eric gets here have him bag and tag."

"You got it, boss," the other man said, pulling the cap off his camera.

Horatio turned to the detective. "Tripp, come with me please."

"Sure. Where're we going?" he asked, falling in line.

"We need to get up there. There might be wounded survivors in that balloon."

"Guy in charge said there were only supposed to be three people in there. By my count, we've got three down here."

"Yes, it would seem that way." Horatio agreed.

"So?" Tripp shrugged.

Horatio gestured at the balloon with his sunglasses, and Tripp followed the movement. "So, that balloon is floating at a much higher altitude than it should be, which indicates that it might have been heavier before."

"What?"

"More mass on take-off means more heat is needed to lift the balloon. Once the weight was out of the basket, it would rise even higher."

"So you're thinking they had a tag along?" Tripp said.

"Yup."

"So where is he now?"

"That's why we're getting our own balloon, Trip." Horatio slipped his sunglasses back on. "Because what goes up must come down."

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEAAAAHHHHH!


End file.
